Chapter 10 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Sleepless of Lazytown. Sportacus is feeling the strain of all those late nights.


Catherine returned to the bench. She tried phoning one of her girlfriends to talk over what had happenend, but there was no reply. She tried phoning Stephanie, but she must have turned her phone off, so she just left a short message telling her that she loved her and missed her very much.

Leaning back on the bench, she surveyed Lazytown. How small it was compared to the city that she lived in. How much more gentle its way of life. It seemed caught in a time warp. The pressures of modern living held at bay by the wall that ran around the outskirts of the town. Could she live here?

Catherine lifted her gaze upwards towards Sportacus' airship. She closed her eyes and thought of him. He made her _so_ happy. She pictured his smile, and the vision made_ her_ smile. Was their love enough to warrant her changing her life completely? She was mature enough to know that this first flush of passion had to die down eventually, but they had _more_ than that. They got on so well. They always found something to talk about, to laugh about. But what about a job, how would she earn money. Her savings wouldn't last forever...not even in Lazytown?

"You'll break his heart if you go, dear" Catherine opened her eyes to see Bessie standing in front of her. "That _is _what you were thinking about, isn't it?"

"Oh Bessie, is it _that _obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. The frown on your face gave it away.He adores you, you know" continued Bessie, sitting next to her.

"I adore him too, but this has all happened so fast. I didn't expect to find someone like Sportacus this weekend. It sounds awful, I know, but this started out as a bit of a game for me. I thought..one night, great sex..bye-bye." She realised how blunt she was being. She didn't even know Bessie that well. "I'm sorry, I hope I haven't embarrassed you" she added, "but I feel like I'll explode if I don't speak to someone about this. I really think I've fallen in love with him."

"Then I think the decision is made, don't you? You are much younger than me Catherine, but neither of us are teenagers...how many more times are we going to get the opportunity of real happiness? Don't turn your back on it." Bessie smiled. "I've never seen Sportacus so happy, and you my dear , in the words of you brother, are 'glowing'. Where _is_ Sportacus anyway? You haven't argued over this have you?" She looked up at the airship.

"No...not at all." Catherine replied. "Sportacus was feeling really tired, so he's gone to take a nap. He's..er..he's not been sleeping too well lately...,and just to make sure he catches up with his sleep completely, I'm going to spend the night at Milford's house"

"Perfect!...Sometimes it's not until someone's not there that you realise how much you need them."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see...trust me on this"

"O.K...I trust you" Catherine laughed, not really sure what Bessie meant. She stood up, "Thanks for listening Bessie. I think I'm gonna go for a walk before going to Milford's house. Gather my thoughts a bit"

"Good idea, always helps me. If you head over there", she pointed into the distance, "the views are beautiful. The children have built a clubhouse there.".

Catherine remembered the clubhouse, and what she and Sportacus had got up to inside it. "I think Sportacus _took me_ there yesterday" she replied mischieviously, as she turned to walk away.

But Bessie knew exactly what she meant, "I'm sure he _did_, my dear!"

Catherine spun around to look at Bessie again. Bessie winked, and the two women exchanged a knowing smile. Catherine headed off on her walk, stopping to buy an ice-cream as she passed the kiosk. Time was dragging without Sportacus. She lay on the grass in the park at the edge of town, staring up at the airship.

She found herself imagining what she would do to him when she saw him next. She closed her eyes so that the imagery was clearer. If she thought hard enough, she could still feel his touch on her skin, his lips against hers, his scent...

In the airship above her, Sportacus slept deeply.

Catherine must have fallen asleep herself in the warmth of the afternoon sunshine, because when she awoke it was early evening, and the sun was starting to set. She sat up, a little groggy, and remembered that she was supposed to be going to Milford's. Hurriedly, she walked back to his house.He was probably worried she thought, as she openend his front door. Or maybe _not,_ she thought as she saw him and Bessie in an embrace on his sofa.

"Oh, Catherine!" he exclaimed, as he stood up, embarrased. "We...I mean _I_ thought that you had gone back to the airship. I was expecting you a couple of hours ago, and when you didn't show up...I...we..."

"Don't worry Mil'. I'm just going to grab a drink and a sandwich and go to Steph's room if that's O.K. I won't disturb you again". She wasn't embarrased but she _did_ feel really awkward. In the way.

"No please, don't do that." Milford replied, "Come and sit here with _us_. We haven't had a chance to talk since you arrived...what with your staying with Sportacus...I mean not that there's anything wrong with that...you can stay wherever you want...you're an attractive woman and ...well, he's a handsome man...and it's natural that you..."

"Milford! Do be quiet" Bessie interrupted him before his tongue tied him in knots again. " Catherine come and have a glass of wine, I'd love to hear some stories about Milford. I'm sure there must be lots to tell." Bessie tapped the sofa next to her, and Catherine thought maybe it _would_ be nice to pass a few hours chatting. It was going to be a long night otherwise.

"O.K..if you're sure..but I better be careful what I say, don't want to embarass Milford too much!" She took a glass from the cupboard, poured herself some wine, and went to sit with Bessie and Milford on the armchairs." Mmmm, now let me see. Where should I begin...?" She winked at Milford, who _did_ look a little concerned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't drink _too much_ wine Catherine!" he cautioned." Er..._vino veritas...etc, etc"_

The trio had a lot of fun that evening, and it really helped Catherine keep her mind off of Sportacus, but eventually Bessie said she had better go, and so Catherine said her goodnights and politely retired to Stephanie's room, leaving Milford and Bessie alone to say their own special goodbyes!

She had a shower,climbed into bed, and sat looking up at the sky for a while. Inevitably Sportacus crept back into her thoughts. She was really missing him. Still at least this way, he would have all his energy back next time they met. She lay down and closing her eyes, she imagined he was there with her. By positioning a couple of the pillows lengthways beside her, she could wrap herself around them, one arm and one leg draped over them.She pulled herself in close to the pillows. It was nothing like the real thing, but she had a very vivid imagination. She lay there, trying to sleep, but she couldn't relax. An hour passed, and Catherine had still not slept. She tossed and turned. 'Must be because it's a strange bed' she thought, but deep down she knew the true reason...someone was missing. She thought of what Bessie had said earlier that afternoon...about not realising how much you needed someone until they weren't there..., and started to understand what she had meant. If her nights without Sportacus were going to be this lonely, then she didn;t want to be without him in her bed. She started to realise how much he really meant to her.

She'd slept alone hundreds of times since her divorce. In fact just after the divorce, she revelled in being able to spread out across the whole bed without anyone else being there. The whole five feet to herself. But tonight, even Steph's single bed seemed too big to be alone in. She checked her watch. Two -twenty a.m. She didn't even feel that tired anymore, but she _was_ thirsty. Reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp, she heard the ping of the bulb as it blew. "Damn" she whispered, as she felt her way across darkness of the unfamiliar room towards the door.

In the airship above her, Sportacus began to wake.In his semi conscious state, he smelt Catherine's perfume next to him, and reached to touch her. The sheet struck cold as his hand slid across it. He opened his eyes, and searched in the half light for her,but soon realised that the bed was empty apart from him. The scent was coming from her pillow, and he pulled it to him breathing her in. He rolled onto his back, cuddling the pillow on top of him, and stared up at the sky through the roof. His thoughts took him back to Thursday night, but it could have been Wednesday night or Monday night, or _any_ night before he had met Catherine.If he had woken in the night before he had met her, he would have got up, made himself some juice, and gone back to sleep. But since Catherine, things had changed. Now, he wanted more than_ juice_. She had woken a passion in him, A passion that he had denied for years. Feelings that he had told himself he did not need. Now as he lay there, all he could think of was fucking her. He wanted to. He needed to. Her scent on the pillow, and his own imagings had given him the mother of all erections. His began stroking himself, and _his _hands became _her _hands, arousing him, teasing him...but even though he and his penis had been together for fourty years, he still couldn't arouse the same sensations as she could. He still couldn't make it feel as good. She knew exactly how to bring him to the brink, and she had one weapon that he could never match...that mouth of hers...those lips. He exhaled and closed his eyes, as he imagined her head beneath the cover, taking him in and out of her mouth, teasing the tip of his penis with her tongue. He realised he wasn't helping his situation by thinking like this, and he sat up and checked the clock. Five passed two...he'd been asleep for nearly twelve hours! No wonder he felt so full of energy.He decided to take a cool shower.

Catherine emptied the glass of lemonade that she had poured herself, and having quenched her thirst, she turned off the kitchen light and returned to the bedroom. After the brightness of the kitchen, the bedroom seemed even darker as she closed the door behind her. She could make out the shape of the bed against the light from the window, and headed towards it, arms stretched out in front of her. She flopped into the bed again, pulling the duvet up around her. There was a chill in the air tonight.

Thankfully, she drifted offto sleep. Her dreams full of Sportacus, carresing her, kissing her. How real it seemed. She turned in her sleep,as she felthis hands slowly slide up her thigh, pushing her nightdress higher. He kissed her. Her lips pressed against his, and her arms clasped behind his neck, pulling him to her, begging him with her mouth to carry on. Catherine woke. She felt so wet. That was some dream. She could still feel his warm breath on her cheek. She opened her eyes...in a split second she saw the shape in the darkness, a hand came across her mouth stifling the cry that she went to make. Panic filled her mind...

"Ssssh! It's me..." She recognised his voice, and her fear evaporated. Was she dreaming now, or awake?

"Sportacus?" She strained her eyes to try and get a better view of the person sitting on the edge of the bed." Is it really you?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"No...of course not!" She sat up and threw her arms around him, "Oh God, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you"

He pushed her back down on the bed, and pinned her arms out to her sides. "I really need you" he whispered to her.

"Not here...not in Stephie's bed, Sportacus." She pushed him back up again, and slid out of bed. They stood and he pulled her close to him. His hands were everywhere...the silky sheen of her nightdress aroused him, and he could feel every contour of her body through the thin layer of satin. Her nipples hardened as he cupped her breasts in his hands. They kissed deeply, and she moaned as he pushed his rock hard penis against her.

"Come on, lets go somewhere" his voice was almost pleading.

He led her to the window and after climbing out himself, he lifted her down onto the grass outside.

"This way" she urged,as she led him across the street to the play area.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There" she replied pointing to the treehouse." Take me up there"

They moved quickly towards the tree, and glancing around to make sure no-one was watching them,Catherine began climbing the wooden ladder. Sportacus was close behind her, and as she stopped to push the hatch open, his hand reached up inside her nightdress, and touched her. She stopped what she was doing, and lowered herself down a rung, so that he could explore her more thoroughly. His fingers found her clit, and he began small crcular movements around it. Catherine widened her legs slightly, "Mmmmmmmm"

Sportacus lifted her nightdress and pushed his head underneath it. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, and he kissed the back of her thighs.

"Wait" she begged, "Let's climb in" She pushed open the hatch above her head, and when she was high enough she clambered into the treehouse, and sat her self on the edge of the entrance. Sportacus was just behind her, but as his head appeared through the hatch, Catherine opened her legs, wide. She pulled up her nightdress and lent back on her elbows. His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath on the inside of her thighs.

Sportacus held his breath as he gazed upon the feast that she was offering him. His penis strained inside his trousers, as he saw how moist it was.

"Eat me" she whispered.

He braced himself against the ladder, and burrowed his head between her open thighs, hungry for her honey. His tongue flicked her clit from side to side , and then he sucked on it, making her cry out with pleasure. She writhed about as he continued to stimulate her,pulling her lips apart with his fingers so that everything was so much more sensitive. She reached down to his head and played with his hair while he brought her closer and closer to a climax. She knew was she was going to come any minute.

"Come up here and fuck me!" she begged, trying to grab his shoulders and pull him upwards.

"Sportacus? Is that you up there?" It was Milford's voice that interrupted them. Catherine shuffled backwards away from the hatch opening. She looked like a frightened rabbit.

Sportacus ducked down from his position and looked behind him. His main concern was not to turn round and show the Mayor the huge bulge in his trousers. How would he explain that?

Milford was standing at the bottom of the ladder. "Ah...it _is_ you. I thought I heard your voice"

"Mayor, what are you doing wandering around Lazytown at three o'clock in the morning?" Sportacus laughed.

"Oh...well, I was...er... at Bessie's house..."

"Really?" Sportacus smiled." At three in the morning.? " He winked at the Mayor.He didn't like making Milford feel embarrassed but he had to make him leave somehow.

"We got talking ...that's all...just_ talking_...Anyway why are _you_ here at ths time, Sportacus?"

"Well, my crystal can go off at any time, Mayor, "

"Oh I see. Is that pussy stuck up there again...?"

"Yes...the _pussy_ is definitely up here! I think it got scared when it heard your voice...are you a scared pussy?" He poked his head back up through the hatch as if he was talking to the cat inside the treehouse. He grinned at Catherine who was trying to keep as still and quiet as possible. "Ah-Ha!" He looked back out at the Mayor, "I can see it now, it's hiding in the corner"

"Do you need any help?" the Mayor called up.

"No, I'll be fine Mayor, you can go home now..."

"Alright Sportacus...you're such a_ kind_ Superhero...coming out in the middle of the night just to rescue a pussy! What would Lazytown do without you? ...Goodnight Sportacus" Milford turned away, mumbling under his breath, "So kind, so kind"

"Goodni-ight!" Sportacus called as the Mayor crossed the grass towards his house.

Sportacus climbed up the ladder and began laighing, "What is it with your brother...he seems to know when we're ..._busy_"

He began undoing his belt. "Now little pussy,what were we doing?" He knelt in front of her and Catherine was caught off guard by how sexy his eyes were. When he gave her that look, she just wanted to jump on him. He didn't have his waistcoat or hat on, so all Catherine had to do was unzip him. She was desperate for him.

"Are you sure he's gone? she asked, as she undressed him.

"See for yourself.." He gestured towards the window.

Catherine had to check. She knew she wouldn't fully relax unless she was sure Milford wasn't still wandering about. She peered out of the window. She couldn't see her Brother so he must have gone inside his house. Bending over at the window, she could feel Sportacus's eyes on her, staring at her buttocks, her thin nightie clinging to their outline. It mad her horny to think of _him_ getting horny. Slowly she began pulling the nightie higher .She lent as far over as she could, and lifted it higher still. It was just above the top of her legs now, exposing part of her bottom. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, wiggling her behind. Sportacus was transfixed. "Just a _little _bit higher" he said as he stepped out of his suit .

Catherine turned to look over her shoulder at him. She smiled, and did as he'd asked. Slowly, very slowly, she pulled the nightie up. It glided over her buttocks like a curtain rising on a stage. She parted her legs slightly, and in the semi darkness, Sportacus could just make out the entrance to Paradise.

"Miaoow. Is that high enough, Mr Superhero?" she purred.

"That's _just_ right" He was behind her in a flash, and grabbing her hips he plunged into her, pulling and pushing her hips so that he slid in and out. She couldn't help crying out as she felt him stretching her insides. She bent over further so that he could get deeper. She grasped the edge of the window sill, and lustened to the sound of her buttocks slapping against his body as he continued to pump her.

"Oh...I missed you _so_ much Catherine" His voice was filled with passion

She loved it when he said her name during sex. He sounded breathless and husky. She began to feel her orgasm building as his thrusts stimulated her clit. She rested her forehead on the sill, as she came, and as she tightened her grip around him, he exploded inside her. She felt the warm liquid squirting deep inside, and he gripped her tightly as his thrusting slowed down and became more erratic. He wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his head on her back. "I love you Catherine" he whispered.

"I love you too" she sighed. She had never used those words to a man, and meant them so much.

Sportacus stood up straight and turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her, like a cloak. She felt so safe as her body went limp in his embrace. He pulled her closer. "Catherine, are you going to leave me?" His voice sounded shaky.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as they filled with tears, and this time she couldn't stop them. They streamed from her eyes and ran down his chest. She gasped for air through her mouth, her nose blocked and she thought how unnattractive she must look, but the strength of her emotion had overwhelmed her, and there was nothing she could do about it.Why did he have to ask that question _now_? Why _now_?

She realised, too late, that she had left his question unanswered, and he drew his own conclusions. Sportacus pulled away from her, and picking up his clothes he pulled his suit on. She saw a stream of moisture roll down his left cheek.

"Sportacus..." Why wouldn't the words come out? Why couldn't she just say what she was feeling?

"It's O.K..Catherine" He lifted the hatch,and began climbing down the ladder. She could see cleary now that his eyes were wet.

"Sportacus!"

He stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence. His eyes pleading with her.

The silence lasted too long again, and he lowered his gaze and disappeared from her view.

She fell to her knees sobbing. Her head spinning.The image of his face as he had left flashed before her. Why had she just stayed silent?Why hadn't she told him that she loved him more than any man she had ever met. That he made her feel so happy, she wanted to jump for joy every time she saw him.That his voice soothed her, that her heart missed a beat every time he reached for her, and that she never , ever wanted to be without him. She wiped her eyes as best she could and clambered down the ladder. He was nowhere to be seen.

She started running, faster than she had run in a long time. Her tears blurred her vision but she knew she had to go and find him, so she carried on running, not really knowing where to. The airship, that's it. He would have gone back there, surely. She could make out its shape against the sky, and she headed towards it. The ladder was down. She stood beneath the huge ship and nervously began climbing. Normally Sportacus was here with her. Steadying her from behind. It was scarier on her own. The ladder swung in the darkness, and she gripped the rung above her, trying to be brave. She looked upwards..it seemed such a long way. She climbed another rung, and then another. Her confidence grew. She loosened her grip a little. I can do this, she thought. But her foot slipped on the next rung and as she grabbed wildly for the ropes either side of her, she felt herself fall backwards. She fell through the blackness. She cried out but it turned to a whimper as it left her mouth. She braced herslef for the impact as she tried frantically to remember how many rungs she had climbed.

He caught her. She felt his arms snatch her just before she hit the ground. She found herself staring into his eyes.

"Are you O.K?" he asked . He tried to sound unconcerned but his eyes gave him away.

"No!" she blurted out, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"Why? Where are you hurt?" he asked

"No..I don't mean 'No I'm not O.K'..I am O.K..When I said 'No'I meant... NO!"

He looked confused.

"That's the answer to your question...No!" She kissed his lips. He had to pull away in the end before they both ran out of air.

He still looked confused.

She cupped his face in her hands, "You asked me a question in the treehouse...Now I'm _answering_ it...No!... No I'm_ not_ going to leave you. I don't want to _ever_ leave you!"

His blue eyes scanned her face, as if checking that he hadn't misheard her. "Really!...Are you sure?"

She started to laugh.She started to cry at the same time. " I have never been so sure of anything in my life!"

Then _he _started laughing. "That's great!" He spun her round, and as he put he down, they kissed passionately. "I'm so happy Catherine..." he exclaimed as they finished their kiss. He let go of her and she watched in amazement as he back flipped in a circle around her. He somersaulted back to her, beaming. "I love you!" He shouted it loudly.

"Ssssh!" she put her fingers to his lips, "It's 4am! People are asleep"

"I don't care!" He ran to the top of the slide that was nearby. "I LOVE YOU CATHERINE!" he shouted.

She saw a couple of the curtains twitch in nearby houses.Houses in the place she would be calling home from now on.


End file.
